Your a WHAT NOW?
by WhiteRose810
Summary: What would you do if you found your friend and crush dancing on a striper pole in a club? Well, Shun knows what he's gonna do. Read to find out! One-shot.


**Yeah,**** i****'****ve**** been**** lazy,**** but**** an ****idea**** came**** to ****me ****and**** i**** couldn****'****t**** ignore**** it**** XD.****So, ****i ****decided**** to**** do**** a ****one-shot ****to****just**** do**** SOMETHING, ****because**** I ****haven****'****t ****been**** updating.  
><strong>

It was a cool night. Wind blowing lightly, the moon shone bright enough to illuminate the whole city, even though the lanterns were quite bright. The breeze was nice for anyone who wanted to clear their head or to calm down. That's exactly what Shun Kazami was doing. He was walking aimlessly around town, trying to ease his migraine that was caused by his loud-mouth neighbor and best friend who was drunk up the ass about now was non other than Dan Kuso.  
>His best friend started with a sleepover party where he and his friends would just watch movies, eat junk food and tell jokes, but it turned into drinking, vomiting, watching rated R things on the computer, fighting, yelling, passing out and blasting the music so loud Shun could even hear it from where he was now…and he was far. Shun had been invited, but he turned it down and he was glad that he had rejected the offer that would most likely kill his liver and turn him deaf.<p>

He was looking for a quiet place to calm his nerves. He was sure the walls of his apartment were cracking from all the noise. He walked past the candy shop, looking through its window as he walked by, he walked past the liquor store, looking trough its window and he walked past the strip club looking through the open door seeing a bunch drunk guys looking at half naked, and some already naked, women dancing on poles. He could see a blonde girl on a guys lap, another blonde doing a lap dance for a guy and a girl with long, wavy, orange hair dancing on a pole. As he took about five steps forward something hit him. Long, wavy, orange hair? It couldn't be…could it?

He ran back to the open door and to his utter shock there she was. The innocent, sweet, emotional, polite girl he had known for about 6 years was dancing on a pole. He couldn't believe his eyes. ALICE WAS A STRIPER! It took a minute to sink in, but then shock turned into anger. How could she actually be striper? A pole dancing, half-naked STRIPER? He stomped in, but no one could hear his footsteps because of the loud dirty music. He looked at her. She was wearing an orange tube top, a black mini skirt, tights, black high-heeled boots and her hair was let loose. Then he looked at her expression. She looked embarrassed, miserable, and innocent.

By the time he reached the circle of guys that were around her, he had been asked for 'fun' by a two stripers already. He looked up at his soon-to-be-dead friend. Shun was NOT letting this one slide. With her body, of course Alice could be a striper, but why? Why was she one? As Alice turned a circle around the pole, she looked at all the men around her. She felt disgusting, embarrassed and vulnerable. As she looked around, she recognized one face she REALLY didn't want to se. SHUN! Her friend, former teammate and secret crush was looking at her and as she could see, not too happily. As Alice noticed him, he climbed up to the stage to the pole where she was dancing, grabbed her, pulled her out of the club, with a lot of guys 'boo'ing at him, but he just shot them all glares.

Alice knew she was up to the neck in trouble. She hadn't told anyone of the job she took, but hated. Shun dragged her around the corner, slammed her against the wall and caged her so that she couldn't get away. Alice decided not to look at him, because she was positive he was glaring at her. Shun started,

''I hope you have a damn good explanation for what is going on.'' He growled.

''I-I…u-uhh…'' she began, not knowing what to say.

''Don't even think about lying to me, understood?'' Shun told her in a stern voice.

She was screwed and she knew it,

''Please don't tell anyone, especially my grandfather!'' Alice begged.

''Not tell anyone? Have you gone insane? Of COURSE I'm gonna tell your grandfather everything!'' He yelled.

''Please don't! He'll get even worse!'' She begged again.

''Ok, fine, then tell me what your doing here?'' He asked.

She sighed and began,

''My grandfather is in the hospital, he has some heart and lung problems. The bill for the hospital and medication is quite large and we don't have that much. So I started looking for a job. I went through the whole city, but I got no luck. So I went past this place and I saw that they needed more…'entertainers'. The thought of grandfather getting worse and dying was too much for me. So I took the job.'' She explained.

''Why don't you just work at Runo's restaurant?'' he asked. She usually worked there.

''Because Runo and her family have gone on vacation for the whole summer.'' She told him.

''…How long have you been working here?'' he asked.

''About 2 weeks. Believe me, I hate this job, but I don't have any other options. And by being here at nights, I save up some electricity for my house bill.'' She joked, trying to ease his anger, but it just infuriated him further.

''I'm calling the hospital to let your grandfather know.'' He took out his cell phone.

''NO! Please Shun! Don't! I'm begging you!'' She had some tears falling from her eyes.

''Then what else am I supposed to do? Let you keep this up? Forget it! Do you even realize how dangerous this job is? Either give the job up right NOW or I will PERSONALLY tell your grand father everything!'' Shun yelled at her.

She was crying by now, but for now it didn't affect him. Shun took out his cell phone, gave it to her and she dialed her boss's number.

''Hello?'' a ruff voice answered.

''Hello, Mr. Teslim?'' Alice shakingly said.

''Alice! Baby, what can I do for ya? He said.

''I'm quitting the job, goodbye!'' she said and hung up.

She gave the phone to Shun and slid down the wall, crying into her hands,

''What do I do now? I can't find any other job in town and grandfather still needs about 3 weeks of medication and treatments!'' she cried.

Shun squatted down and petted her head,

''I'll help you find a job, a safer one. This job really wasn't for you. I'll help pay for your grandfather's bills, you just worry about your safety.'' He told her much more softly.

He helped her to her feet, but she was still sobbing. He hugged her tightly and she was much shorter than him, so it was easy for her to just start crying into his chest as hard as she could.

''Shun, your right! This job isn't for me. I'm still a virgin, how could I even think of doing this job! I was just desperate! Thank you so much!'' she hugged him back.

''Alice, you're my friend _'__and __the l__ove __of __my __life__'_, I just want to keep you safe.'' He rubbed her back.

''Now come on, you can stay at my place for now.'' He told her, took off his jacket, put it around her because she was shaking and started to walk home with her with his arm around her shoulder. She shuddered a little somewhere in the middle of their walk and he held her shoulder tighter.

When they reached his house, they were surprised to see Shun's apartment door open. They walked in and I was a hilarious sight. Dan and his drunken ass friend had broken into his house, broken some furniture, thrown up in some places and were now unconscious on the floor. Shun couldn't be angrier and Alice cluelessly asked,

''Did you have a party or something?''

''No, but Dan sure did.'' Shun said through clenched teeth.

He walked up to every one of the drunk idiots, kicked them hard in the ribs until all of them were awake and yelled,

''GET THE HELL OUT OF MY APARTMENT BEFORE I PLANT YOU IN THE GROUND!''

All of them were so drunk, that they had to crawl out as fast as they could. On they way out Dan commented,

''Nice outfit, Alice!''

Alice blushed furiously and Shun just angrily kicked him out and locked the door. He sighed and they began cleaning up the mess that the drunktards had made. When everything was clean, they realized that 2 vases were broken, there were 3 cracks in the walls, a shelf had been broken off of the wall and a couch cushion was torn beyond repair.

Shun got Alice a pair of shorts and a large white T-shirt for her to change into. When she was done, he invited her to eat diner. She shyly said yes and they went into the kitchen. Then they realized that Dan and his friends had also broken a chair and left the fridge open.

''I'm going to throw him off of a building tomorrow.'' Shun angrily said and Alice giggled.

They cleaned that up and ate dinner. Shun was a bit embarrassed to say that he had only one bed in his apartment.

''Uh…Alice?'' he started.

''Hmm?'' she turned her attention to him.

''There's only one bed in my apartment.''

She blushed and said,

''W-Well…maybe I can sleep on the couch?''

''The couch is broken, remember?'' he reminded her.

''Oh yeah, well then…I guess we don't have any other choices do we?''

''No, then let's go to sleep. We'll look for a job for you tomorrow.'' Shun said.

''Ok.''

They went to Shun's room and Shun climbed into the bed. As Alice was climbing in too, she slipped on some drool that the idiots had left and began to fall. Shun's ninja senses reacted and he grabbed her as she fell. There was just one little problem. His hand was on her breast. She blushed and they looked at each other. Shun arms were beginning to fail and neither noticed that their faces were closing in on each other. And then it happened. They kissed. They finally freakin' kissed! Both were surpized by it, but neither wanted it to stop. Shun deepened the kiss by pressing his lips herder to hers and she moaned. He licked her bottom lip, hoping to get permission, which she without hesitation granted. A tongue war began with Shun winning. They began making out and laid down on the bed with shun on top. After some time, they stopped for air.

''Alice?'' Shun panted.

''Hmm?''

''I…I love you…'' he finally said it.

She was so happy that she hugged him and tears began to form in her eyes.

''Oh, Shun, I love you too!'' she said.

He looked at her and smiled, wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes. He laid on his side and pulled Alice to his body, wrapping his arms around her slim waist. They both fell asleep happily and dreamt of each other.

The End...maybe?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I'm glad that I wrote it!^^ Tell me what you think of it and let me know if there should be a sequel!<br>Thanks for reading!**


End file.
